code lyoko: the agents of the light
by hilderbrand'sroar
Summary: what happens when some strange looking animals appear at kadic on night? version 2 of code lyoko, with agents that are really pokemon, and ancient pasts explored!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or Pokémon. However the agents are all mine!

Chapter 1: the wings of change

_Rain poured from the sky in an unending waterfall one night, as the students of kadic academy slept. Unbeknownst to 4 of their number, their entire lives were about to change. _

_A hooded figure splashed through puddles as it made its way to a tall building in the courtyard of kadic. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the hooded figure's form, running fast, and hugging the ground and shadows. It looked up at the windows that lined the rooms of the various kadic students, and then went for one in particular. _

_One room, that contained the boy it needed._

Odd and Ulrich's room, same time.

Ulrich suddenly sat up in his bed, listening to the sound of the rain lashing against the windows furiously. He had just heard something, he was sure.

"Odd, did you…" Ulrich began, but he stopped. The yellow haired boy that was his room-mate was fast asleep in his bed. Kiwi, his dog, was also asleep at the edge of his master's bed. Ulrich smiled, as he watched his friend sleep for a while, but then he heard another noise. He got out of bed cautiously, and went to the door, ready to fight.

There was a sudden screeching cry, as a creature hurtled through the air to try and kill the young brunette boy. Luckily, the creature was destroyed by a strange hooded figure, before anyone could come and see what the noise was about. Ulrich watched as the figure stared at him, possibly evaluating his worth, or something.

"Who and what are you?" he asked. However, he did not get to say anything else, as a blinding pain erupted in his head, and he toppled forward, unconscious. The figure walked up to the unconscious boy, and looked down. A flash of lightning erupted, and two emerald green eyes glimmered, with a look of hope,

And a look that told anyone watching that this was what it needed.

A key to lyoko.

Me: hope you like it. The Pokémon will be coming soon, I promise. I just need to figure out where to put them, lol


	2. Chapter 2: strange dreams

Me: I do not own code lyoko or Pokémon. The agents are still mine! Oh, and I've found out the way that the Pokémon are introduced, so enjoy, and please review!

_Odd was flying through the air of some uncharted territory, wondering why he was here. Strange beasts filled the skies, walked the land below him and swam in the seas gracefully. Suddenly, he looked up to see 5 more strange animals. These animals gave out an immense feeling of power, and each was looking at him with faint amusement at the shock on his face. _

_The first was of a reindeer shape, with laughing green eyes, and a red flower sticking out of its neck. The beast bowed low on graceful green legs, and its white antler-like ears twitched a little._

_The second by comparison was a real monster. Six gray legs pawed the sky confidently, as red eyes burned into odd's, searching perhaps for his soul. Two large black wings pulled out of its back, behind a massive set of three gold half rings. The creature swished a massive tail studded with golden spikes, and produced a screeching yelling roar that would scare even X.A.N.A._

_The third resembled a dinosaur in most respects, but had a large grey chest plate, in which was embedded a diamond of the purest blue. A metallic fin structure on its' back was also gray, and seemed to move slightly. A long tail whipped around as the beast set gleaming red eyes onto odd's._

_The fourth beast was standing on two legs and also looked like a dinosaur with its slender white body. However, this beast had large pearls set into its arms and two large wings folded over its back._

_The last was the most beautiful of all. It was in the shape of a white horse, with the addition of a golden wheel, and golden hooves. The wheel had four green gems set into it, which gleamed in the light. The horse bowed low, and odd could see ruby red eyes surrounded by emerald green. Then the creature spoke one word_

"_Odd"_

Odd della robbia sat bolt upright, scaring kiwi off of his bed. He was sweating immensely, and he looked over at a clock on the desk in his and Ulrich's room.The time was 8:30. He yawned and got out of bed, running a hand through his extremely spiky hair, which was pointing into a single spike. Looking over at Ulrich's bed, he was not surprised to see it empty_ must have been up for longer than me. _Odd thought. Then, he went to the showers, and again, there was no sign of Ulrich. _Strange_, Odd thought to himself, as he got out of the showers and walked to his room. As he got dressed, he suddenly noticed that Ulrich's bed had a weird cloak draped over it. It was made of some brown material, and it smelt of damp, and the faint smell of something different, that odd could not put his finger on. It also occurred to him that there was a feather on the bed beside the cloak. He picked both things up, and then went to Jeremie's room.

The young blond haired boy was at his computer, fully dressed and talking with something on his computer screen. As Odd entered, Jeremie turned, allowing Odd to see that it was Aelita. The young virtual girl was looking at odd with a faint look of amusement on her face. "Odd, what's up?" asked Jeremie.

"Nothing much, just the fact that Ulrich has disappeared of the face of the earth, and I found these on his bed!" odd replied, holding up the cloak and feather. Jeremie's face became deadly serious. Right odd, we'll find him. First of all, aelita, can you search for him on lyoko?" Jeremie asked her. Aelita nodded and disappeared. "Meanwhile, we'll look around and ask Yumi if she has seen Ulrich" he continued. Odd nodded, and the two walked out of the room, and down the corridor, unaware of Ulrich, who was standing flat against a wall. Suddenly, something whispered six words:

"take me to the factory, Ulrich"

Me: and that's it for this chapter. Please review, and hopefully, we will find out what has gone wrong with Ulrich.


	3. strange happenings at kadic

Chapter 3: strange happenings and the creature revealed.

Me: again, I do not own code lyoko or Pokémon.

This is it! The big one! We will finally see who has taken over Ulrich, so… Enjoy!

Odd and Jeremie were in the cafeteria, getting some food, when they spotted Yumi. The black haired girl was sitting at their usual table, and was deep in thought. Jeremie and Odd got their food, and then sat down with her.

"Have you seen Ulrich anywhere?" Jeremie asked her.

"Yeah, I did, but it was a weird conversation we had" Yumi replied

_Flashback to earlier_

_Yumi walked through the gates and saw Ulrich walking into the woods, possibly heading for the factory. Frowning, Yumi ran up to him and he stopped, turning around at the sound of her voice. _

"_Okay, just where are you going?"_

"_To the factory. Why?"_

"_Why? Why do you need to go? Has X.A.N.A attacked at all?_

_Ulrich frowned with confusion. "Who is X.A.N.A? And why are you still following me?" he snapped as Yumi stopped him again._

"_Why has Jeremie not told me about any attacks? And why are you feeling so snappy all of a sudden?" Yumi asked him, in a clearly hurt voice. Ulrich turned towards her again and something strange happened. His eyes flashed for a moment, changing colour for just a moment. Then he turned again._

"_I need to go. I…I…I can't stay here, while X.A.N.A is building strength. Goodbye, Yumi ishiyama" and then he was gone._

_End of flashback _

"That's weird." Jeremie commented. "I wonder, why is he so impatient to go to the factory, and why is he so worried about beating X.A.N.A. he's not been this worried before." Jeremie scratched his head. Suddenly, his laptop beeped, and he opened it up. "Oh great, there is an activated tower." He told the others.

"Oh, man, I am so hungry. Oh well, we can eat on the go. Good thing lessons are not on until later today, hey" Odd told the others.

"Why?" Yumi asked. She frowned, and then suddenly, she understood. "Right, it's only 8:45.

Suddenly, there were screams as students ran from a sudden explosion outside. There were several more, and Yumi, Odd and Jeremie ran outside to see what was happening. The electrical systems are down!" principal Delmas shouted to the crowd of students outside the cafeteria. "Classes will have to be cancelled for now, until we can get to the root of the problem." This was met with lots of cheering from the students, and Odd, Yumi and Jeremie took this time to slip away, running towards the secret manhole in the forest that lead to the factory.

Meanwhile, at the factory…

Ulrich coolly walked up to the supercomputer monitor in the lab. He switched on the display, and the creature controlling him quickly ordered him to stand guard, whilst it sat down in the chair that Jeremie usually used. The creature then pressed keys on the keyboard, searching for information.

On lyoko, aelita was meditating, when she suddenly sensed someone or something using the monitor and trying to access the information. So she locked the computers data banks via a series of complicated commands, and made sure that the password was encrypted, and too hard for the creature to figure out. She also made herself appear on the computer monitor, and she gasped in shock when she saw what was sitting in Jeremie's chair.

Meanwhile, the three members of the Lyoko warriors had reached the factory. As Yumi, Odd and Jeremie slid down the ropes, and headed for the elevator, Ulrich appeared from nowhere and started to attack the others.

"Ulrich, what is the matter with you?" Yumi asked, as she dodged his blows. With Ulrich distracted, Odd and Jeremie reached the elevator and pushed the button. The shutters slid down, but not before Yumi could slide underneath, and stand in the elevator with the others. "That was close" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, well now we don't have to look for him anymore" Odd told the others, who gave him a _not now odd _look. The elevator finally stopped and the door opened to admit the warriors to the lab.

And in the chair, watching them with a look of amusement at their stunned faces…

Was an orange bird?

Me: cliff-hanger! And now you know what has possessed Ulrich. But, is it good or bad? Well, that is for the next chapter. Please review, and enjoy the next instalment soon!

Hopefully, I will be able to update every Monday and Thursday, because that is basically my free time. So, those are the best days to see if any new chapters are in yet. Hope you enjoy the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I do not own code lyoko or Pokémon. I still own the animals, however.

Also, I managed to fix the problem concerning repeats of chapter 1. Sorry, if this caused any confusion or inconvenience. Anyways, enjoy.

Jeremie was completely shocked, as was Odd and Yumi. Each of them stared at the bird for a few seconds, and then jumped as the elevator whirred, and the door opened, revealing Ulrich. The bird stared straight at the brunette boy, and its emerald green eyes flashed, for just a second. There was a groan form behind Odd, Jeremie and Yumi, followed by a thump, as Ulrich passed out and fell to the floor, free of the bird's influence. The bird cringed at the sound of Ulrich hitting the floor, and then faced Jeremie.

"You are possibly wondering why I am here, and what I am doing. And judging by the looks on your faces, you are also shocked at the fact that I can talk. Just give me a moment or two, and I will explain." The bird hopped off of jeremie's chair, and smiled at the assembled humans, before frowning slightly. "Something's wrong." The bird stated suddenly. It whirled around to see the monitor beep with the announcement of an activated tower.

Jeremie took this opportunity to run over and jump into his chair. "Aelita, are you there?" she asked, his fingers dancing over the keyboard.

A small window pooped up, and aelita nodded at Jeremie. "I'm fine" she told him. Then she saw the bird. "Don't let that thing near the computer though! It was trying to access data on, something" aelita frowned, deep in thought at what the bird was trying to get.

The bird, riled up by this, scowled at the virtual girl. "Firstly, my name is Pyro, and secondly, I am not a thing!" she told her. Anyways, aelita, I need to go to lyoko to deactivate that tower!".

"But, that is my job, and Ulrich Yumi and Odd are the people who can help me!" aelita retorted angrily.

"Oh yeah?" pyro asked her, a glint of mischief in her eye. "Well, how about I come and show you what I am made of, huh? Dimension jump" Pyro suddenly screamed, and she was gone in a blast of sound and an orange light that radiated outwards for a moment, and was then sucked back into nothingness.

"Looks like you need to go to lyoko" Jeremie stated into the silence. Odd and Yumi nodded, and headed for the elevator.

"I'm going too" cam a weak voice, and Yumi, Odd and Jeremie turned to see Ulrich getting up slowly. Jeremie nodded, and the three went down to the scanners.

"Scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich. Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Virtualisation" Jeremie stated, and the three warriors were sucked away to lyoko

Me: and that is it for now. I wonder what is going to happen. Will Odd confess about his dreams? Will Pyro show aelita what she means? And what about X.A.N.A? Is he controlling Pyro? More coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: of sabre tooths and pokemon

Chapter 5: of sabre-tooth's and Pokémon

Me: I do not own code lyoko or Pokémon. This is it! The big reveal of Pokémon and which side Pyro is on!

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi appeared on lyoko. Things seemed quiet enough in the mountain sector. Almost too quiet. They ran forwards, following the strip of land that they were on. Suddenly, a strange roar caused them to take cover behind some rocks. "What was that, Jeremie?" Odd asked.

Jeremie was equally confused. "I don't know. All I see is some sort of white orb on the screen" at this, the warriors risked a glance over the rocks. Kankrelats, krabs and hornets were being destroyed by something orange and large. As the warriors watched, it turned and ran straight for them. Ducking back under cover, the warriors only had a few seconds to look at each other in fear, when suddenly the thing leaped out of the sky, landing right in front of Odd. All three warriors cried out in fear at the sight of the beast.

On earth, Jeremie heard the cries, and then… nothing. "Guys, what is going on? Guys?" Jeremie panicked and tried to reach them again.

After a few tense moments, Ulrich finally spoke up. "Uh, Jeremie?"

"Finally! What's up Ulrich?"

"well, now we know what the light is. Its, uh, a sabre-tooth"

Jeremie's confused voice echoed over lyoko "what?"

Odd, was pinned against the rock, looking into the face of an extremely large sabre toothed tiger. "Yeah, and it wants me for lunch!" Odd told Jeremie. The tiger opened its massive jaws… and laughed?

"Oh Odd, you are funny!" came the familiar voice of Pyro. The lyoko warriors looked with surprise at the beast. "This is my Lyoko form. You humans get outfits, so I get a new form adapted for this environment. Do you like?" she asked, rearing up and standing in a very human way.

The warriors were about to reply, when aelita ran up to them. "About time" pyro remarked. Aelita simply glowered at the tiger, before she looked at the others.

"I've found the tower. Come on, let's go" she told them, and the five warriors ran in the direction of the tower. Suddenly, hornets and Bloks appeared from nowhere.

"Oh wow, X.A.N.A's welcoming party!" Odd stated. Pyro thought hard and fast. Suddenly, she grabbed Aelita by the scruff of her outfit, and threw her gracefully onto her back, and then she charged for a passage that led to the tower. The only thing was, there was a large gap in the way. Aelita screamed as Pyro raced toward it, dodging all of the lasers thrown at her. As she ran, she began to change.

He fur changed to yellow, and a large thundercloud blasted up around aelita, shielding her from any laser fire. Her tail shrank and adopted a lightning bolt style. The head of the beast was surrounded by a white ruff, and a bluish gray 'X' shape jutted out of its face, with two sabre teeth attached. Pyro looked around at aelita as she ran, and Aelita could see that she now had ruby red eyes that gleamed with delight. As Pyro ran towards the edge of the rock, she crouched, and sprang into the air, sailing over the gap. She landed safely on the other side, and stopped right next to the tower, smiling as Aelita jumped off of her back, and ran into the tower.

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi ran up to the tower, and stopped as they saw Pyro. "you have got to see this, Jeremie" Odd told him and sent him a visual of Pyro.

Jeremie's fingers danced over the keyboard, as he searched the database for information on the beast. Suddenly, an audio clip of an old man speaking about the beast began to play.

"This is Raikou, the thunder Pokémon. It is a legendary beast that can cross large gaps by simply jumping over them. It is said that this beast can appear from thunder clouds, and can call down lightning at will. Its bark sounds like crashing thunder, and it is extremely rare." The clip ended, and Jeremie was silent for a few moments.

"Wow, a legendary beast of thunder! COOL!" Odd exclaimed. Suddenly, aelita came out of the tower, having deactivated it. Jeremie ran the program to bring the warriors back to Earth, and the five walked back to the school.

"So, how come you are a poke-whatever?" Odd asked as they walked over the bridge.

"It's Pokémon. And for your information, I can change my form like that. Why?" asked pyro, curiosity on her face. Odd simply shrugged and smiled.

Suddenly Pyro stopped walking. "Odd, can I be… your Partner?" Pyro asked.

"Partner?" Odd asked evidently confused.

"Yeah, it means that I can stick around with you, and anyways, I need someone to tell me all about this world, and someone I can trust to help me. That is, if it is okay for me to join the team?" Pyro asked, looking at Jeremie. Jeremie smiled and nodded. Pyro jumped up onto Odd's shoulder, and looked at him with a look of such cuteness, that Odd finally agreed.

"On one condition, though. You don't possess me or anyone else, unless you have to, okay?" he asked. Pyro nodded.

And the pact was sealed.

Me: okay, a long chapter. Sorry if they are all long, I get carried away sometimes. Anyways, please review, and there are some more chapters and animals coming up.


	6. Chapter 6 can anyone see me?

Chapter 6: can anyone see me?

Sissi was watching the four friends walk through the courtyard to their usual spot near the vending machines. She was flanked, as always, by Herb and Nicholas. "I wonder where they have been" she asked herself. "And why are they talking to thin air?"

The four warriors were not talking to thin air, as Sissi had so wrongly assumed. Pyro was flying around Odd and Ulrich, telling them all about her powers, and what she liked to do. Suddenly, Ulrich stopped, looking over at Sissi with horror on his face. "Oh no. it's Sissi" Ulrich moaned. Pyro looked in the direction of the black haired girl and smiled mischievously. Then she walked right up to Sissi and smiled right at her.

"Hi, my name is Pyro" the bird told her. Sissi seemed to ignore her, so Pyro jumped up and down, and even threw a few embers into the air to try and get her to notice. Suddenly, Sissi saw Ulrich, and walked right through Pyro, as if she was not there. Pyro frowned, and went back to the group, looking rather annoyed and hurt. Not a good mix.

"Hi Ulrich" Sissi said sweetly. "How are you? And why is it you were talking to thin air?" at the sound of the words 'thin air', Pyro suddenly understood. So she quickly flew behind Sissi, and started making silly faces whilst she spoke. "So, will you tell me what is going on?" Sissi asked, in her most deviously sweet way possible.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Seriously Sissi, I don't need to tell you where I have been. All you need to know is that I have been with my _friends._" Ulrich placed emphasis on the word 'friends'. Sissi simply scowled, and the five friends walked away.

"So how come Sissi walked through you like that?" Odd asked.

"It is because to her, I am invisible, and I don't exist. Must be the same for everyone here, except you four. So, I would recommend not talking to me when around others, or you will find that you will be called 'mad'" Pyro explained.

The others simply looked at her, with expressions of understanding on their faces. They all nodded in unison, which Pyro found highly entertaining. Then, they walked to the cafeteria. As the four students collected their food, Rosa stared straight at Pyro with a look of shock on her face.

Me: okay, a short chapter. More soon. Please review, and thank you to the one person who did review. I only just remembered because my mind is so full of stuff, including this story.


	7. Chapter 7: food for thought

Chapter 7: food for thought

Me: I do not own code lyoko or Pokémon! I have noticed that no one has been reviewing my story. Please review; it is my first story after all. If I don't get any more reviews, I may have to discontinue the story.

Rosa simply stared at Pyro, until she noticed that other people were watching. So, she quickly wrote something on a piece of paper, and gave it to odd, then served him his food. As the young boy walked away, there were many looks of suspicion and even confusion aimed his way, which he steadfastly ignored. As he sat at his seat, he opened the piece of paper. It only had a sentence

_Tell the bird to come to the back of the cafeteria. I have some food for her._

"Pyro, there's some food for you at the back of the cafeteria. Rosa told me." He told the bird out of the corner of his mouth. Pyro nodded. Suddenly, Odd felt a weird feeling in his mind, and the bird talked to him, using her thoughts.

_Thank you herrmonsieur. I will see you later_. Then, she cut the contact between them, and walked off. Odd frowned as he watched her go.

"Okay, how come she spoke to me with her thoughts, and what does 'herrmonseiour' mean?" He asked jeremie. The blond boy simply shrugged. The blond haired boy followed his firebird, trying to find out what she meant. He finally found her snacking on a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"confession time, bird. What does 'herrmonsier mean, and why did you call me that?"

Don't you like it? It's my pet name for you" pyro replied. She gave Odd a look of such surprise and hurt, that the young boy simply laughed.

"That is such a lame excuse. It's because you like me, isn't it?" Odd asked with a cheeky smile on his face. Pyro rolled her eyes. She had a look on her face that clearly said "and you think I really like you?" the bird suddenly sniffed at the air, and growled. The impressive form of the principal loomed over the two.

"And what do we have here?" he asked.

Me: this is it for now. Another short chapter it seems. I'll have another chapter up soon. Sorry it took so long. I had lots of work to do. Now, however, I have not got as much. See you soon, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: delmas knows

Code lyoko chapter 8- delmas knows.

Me: okay, here we go, chapter 8. I know it has been a long time, but I had other stuff to do. Stupid research tasks… anyways, enjoy, and review. The next person who reviews will be put into the story as an agent, or a human, depending on what you want. So, review and leave details of what you want to be.

The principal was sat in his room, looking sternly at the young boy and his bird sitting opposite him. He was waiting for the boy to explain.

Odd shuffled his feet, feeling guilty. If delmas was going to send him home… well, who would help Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie take on X.A.N.A?

suddenly, something came to the front of his mind, something that concerned him. He cocked his head in confusion and looked the principal straight in the eyes. "why are we here, sir? And can you see my bird?" he asked. The principal simply smiled and nodded.

Delmas walked up to the cabinet at the corner of his office, and took out a large statue of an eagle. The eagle had golden claws, and was clasping a branch made of wood, as it stretched out its wings in frozen flight.

As delmas set the bird down, it shivered, and to Odd's surprise,. Came to life as an eagle with golden yellow eyes. The eagle saw Pyro, and bowed low. " greetings, firebird Pyro." The eagle said, with a voice that sounded rather musical, yet rather masculine. Pyro returned the bow with a smile, and looked straight at Delmas.

"so, how long have you had him? A year? Or maybe longer?" she asked him, with an accusing tone to her voice. Delmas seemed to gulp a little at this, so she smiled widely, creating a cheesy grin that was an equivalent of Odd's own goofball grin, only it was on a bird. This action made the eagle laugh, and Delmas too.

"you have taught her well, Odd." The eagle told the young boy, who was shocked at Pyro's actions. "but I suppose it is normal seeing as you are…" pyro shot him a look that said something negative. "…partners" the eagle finished. " by the way, the name is goldenclaw. Pleased to meet you." The eagle finished. Then, it seemed that Odd and Pyro were dismissed. As they left, Goldenclaw turned to the human sitting in the chair behind him. "why did you not tell them?" he asked. Delmas frowned. Goldenclaw suddenly understood. "oh, of course, you forgot. Well, I suppose the Great 5 can revive your memories, when push comes to shove, Agent Delmas." The eagle stated, then he flew back into position and became lifeless once more.

Delmas looked out of the window of his office, watching the world go by. Anyone who would have seen him would not have seen anything unusual, but if they looked closely at his face, they would have been surprised.

He had deep yellow eyes.

Me: and that's it for now. Another quickie. And more questions to answer. What is going on? And how come Delmas has a bird? What or who is he? All coming soon, I promise.


End file.
